User talk:ILYx3
♥Keep Thinking Of What You're Obsessed With Everyday♥ 04:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) New Messages Overused sountrack, but overall a nice vid. ^.^ 05:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement Don't get freaked out. The ones you need to follow are: Ipbreason-dropdown. Note "Other". 03:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/CA:BLOCK 03:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations He hasn't been blocked since August 11 -- 04:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ^ Oh that guy.... poor kiddo, he gave up on the wiki after I slammed him in the face with the hammer. ILY, the pages VIdeo Recording and Screenshot has almost nothing to do with CA... those things are more into the technicalities of the game, where we are not a part of. Mclinsky 19:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Possum Er...to answer to another user (so that they actually see the message you wrote), you realize you're supposed to put the message on their talk page, not yours? Just putting it out there in case you didn't know.'' >->'' '' ZeroExalted'' (Talk) • 21:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol nah, Mclinsky can still read my comments on my page. Im just to lazy to write on another people's pages, especially the admins cause their talk page is WAY too much messages already. My comp lags whenever i go to high information countage pages. >____> And besides most of the messages i get are like, warnings so i dont think its nessesary to write it to their talk page. ILYx3 21:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 Lol, true. Alright, I'll leave you to it. Yah,, hehehehehhe. Thanks Zero for contributing for most of the wiki. :] How can you play CA if your computer lags from using the wiki... nevermind, not up for a debate. Mclinsky 23:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It doesnt lag when i use the wiki. But when i scroll down pages, like talk pages which are long, it lags a little, which bugs me. >__> Thats why i dont like writing on other peoples talk pages, unless it has less messages. And yes my laptop lags. Well compare to other laptops, mine is pretty bad. Doesnt lag, but not good graphics and lags like hell in fireteam >.< ILYx3 00:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 Not a Possum You're doing so much work by yourself...Lame there isn't anyone else on at the moment. >-> Lol, it's better than nothing. I'd love to edit, but I'm having a hard time digging anything up to fix. I think I'll go check the "stub" articles... ZeroExalted (Talk) • 01:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, get on Wiki Chat real quick if you have the time to spare. I need to discuss something. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 13:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sure you're there, chat? :D 13:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I was just going to ask you and Path to help me with the new Navbar. Is it looking good? (Wait, is that a Moglin?) ZeroExalted(Talk) • 21:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ILYx3 21:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being a noob, but whats a Navbar? -_- The black header thing that wasn't there before. (seriously though, is that a Moglin? o-o;) ZeroExalted(Talk) • 21:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's a good addition that's still in the works. I'm trying to get everyone's opinion on what should be added to it, since it took me all morning to fix, and there's not enough room to cram everything there. Hi there, I'm WINS0N, and I have a question i would like to ask you. How do you apply to be a moderator? Do you need to send a application to the admins or something like that?WINS0N 08:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for fixxing that MYST-99N Page. ``````````````````````````````````````````````` Hey is your Recon Vest Perm? -ShootyGuy 20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)20:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC)~~ I thought your Recon Vest was perm, oh well nvm WINS0N Hey there! I was reading through your profile page just now and there is this small section about you wanting to write articles. Well, Im interested in it as well, so hm... perhapes we can be partners and create/write articles together? Say for example a Quarantine article, i dunno, maybe you can write a "how to freerun" section while I write a "camping" section? So what you say, partners? BTW, I like your "Favourite lines/Quotes", really LOL! WINS0N 13:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Tips on spec in quarantine? Pretty creative! Never really thought of that before :P. Anyways this can be be our first article. This is what I suggest of the article: I first create the article with all the specialist weapons and their effectives, strengths and weakness. Then, on a new section you can write, I dunno, Perhapes "How to get kills with ___ (Spec weapon)". Seriously, this is just my suggestion in what to write. Is there anything you might agree or disagree? Please, share your views with me. But if you are fine with my suggestion, tell me so I can starting planning and writing the article within the next few day/ weekends. WINS0N 01:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Why not we make a article offering tips for both specs and non-spec, after all other non spec article seems slightly "outdated". Now about the article name: "Overdose Quarantine Guide: Specialist + Non-Specialist 2011 Edition"? Is it good or you have a better one? (I suck at crating name for things :D) The reason I put the 2011 edition is because CA trend is always changing like now freeruning is the latest trend but you never know in the future, people may bring launders only. So Perhapes when the trend changes, we can easily update our article. Article content (In order too): 1. Specialist weapon (Their pros, cons and effectiveness) 2. Which Specialist to bring and Specialist weapons recommended. 3. Non-spec guide (What to bring etc) 4. How to survive solo/in a group (Thing to watch out for) 5. Tips and Strategies (For both specialist and non-spec) 6. Campings spots and how to defend *Everything take place in overdose. If you don't mind, I write the specialist section while you write the non-spec section. Basically I do 1. 2. 5. 6. While you do 3. 4. 5. 6. Any final changes you want to make? If not, we can start planning what to write for our own section. I ought to be done (hopefully in this week cos I have school xD) Right, firstly I just want to say I'm so sorry that I have not given you a reply for so long (too much schoolwork) :(. Anyways back to our articles: Article (What to write): I was actually hoping to have both spec and non-spec, but the thing is, do you time to write? I mean I don't want writing an article to consume lots of your time and affect your studies. Back to the article, Perhapes we can first just do a specialist article and see how it goes. If its a success, we can Perhapes move on to writing a non-spec (on the same or different page, we can decided next time. Writing: This is my suggestion, why not I first create the article (with the different sections but no details in it) then we split the work and we start writing our own section. If that's fine with you, I'll go and create the article as soon a possible. Basically, since you might know some knowledge that I dunno, you can easily identity which section you excel in and write it. I hope I don't sound so confusing but really, if you still have any problem/questions, plz just tell me. If not I think I go and create the article. Actually i am quite a number of strategies for overdose, it took me and my friend almost 2 weeks to create them but the thing is, we lack of manpower to carry them out so im sure that our strategies will work, no harm putting them onto the article i guess! LOL, anyways, combine with some of your strategies plan for overdose, im sure we are able to create a new non-spec article. Yea! Dont worry. BTW, i have also added you in CA, IGN: WCWX, look forward to playing with you quarantine! Just to confirm, your IGN is "_PuppyNinja_" and not "PuppyNinja", right? Votes counted. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 11:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I want like to do a spec + non-spec article - humans (I suck at being an infected) Anyway, I haven't start writing yet, I'm doing a draft first to minimise the mistakes I may make later when doing the actually writing, so I think this article will have completed by earliest this saturday and latest by next Monday Hey I have create the article: Quarnatine Guide: Overdose Edition. I have also added a non spec section which you can add sub sections like freerunning or camping etc. Anyways got tuition now, G2G, have fun editing :D. One last thing, there is a section camping spots: This section is for us to take up all the strategies we know. Wow!!! You live in sydney and bonnyrig high school?:O .i live in Sydney too but i goto Cabramatta high school.:D wat ur name?Real life._. I am not very good in Quarentine but I do play it now and then, I am not really obsessed with it - ShootyGuy 09:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)09:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)09:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)09:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)09:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I will help with that page soon. - ShootyGuy 08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)08:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC)~~ Seems that our very first article is a success! ^.^ YAY! Hey ILYx3 do you know where I can get a Skorpion Black Mod from these days? -Shootyguy AKA ShootSf What i am saying is do you know where i can get an skorpion black mod in combat arms? Hey man I can play combat arms again!!! Woot, but I am out of internet mega-bites, so I can't play, I will see you on combat arms 4th of Feb! Hey dude soz about me using my spec :P I was out of mega bites today, also all my stuff expired so i got no spec wep :P well I think I might play Quar with you when its the 4th of Feb. Well have a good day! ~Shootsf Your going to play less often? thats alright cause when I get back on combat arms I will start playing Spy Hunt more so I can train to be a Very Good Super Spy so I can rack up exp and have fun :D but I seem to fail as an SS right now :P. I should learn how to die less often as well. All day Zombies? Is it even any good for xp? Well I hate trying to fight the SS, but I am trying to be very good at SS so I can own everyone and then upload for mega xp and gp, well I gtg school tommorow, good night.